Buongiorno
by destructors.com
Summary: Vous aimez les chamois? C'est parfait! L'entrée est par ici. Mais attention! Essuyer bien vos chaussures...
1. Chapter 1

« Buongiorno ! Una pizza ? Due ?

Basta ! Basta !

Prego »

Hi world, bienvenus sur le vol Paris cdg-Paris orly ! Alors comment marche cette histoire ? C'est comme un sandwich : vous choisissez les ingrédients. Il y a une situation initiale, des épisodes communs et des épisodes alternatifs. Dans ces derniers vous pouvez choisir le tour que prendra l'histoire. Alors à vous de créer vos histoire !

Situation initiale : les personnages seront tous plus ou moins présent, ce sont de bons amis (désolé ça sonne vraiment faux). Ce sont des ninjas (how, scoop de l'année), ils se baladent un peu partout, après on s'en fout un peu, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Commençons sans tarder, ce sera plus clair en pratique ! « Basta ! Basta ! »

* * *

Commun no 1 :

Depuis quand Killer Bee est un as du saxophone ? C'est vrai que Gaara est magicien ? C'est sûre que Naruto cache des cookies dans sous son lit… Bouh ! Ah, c'est le méchant dans Mulan. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, d'ailleurs ? Il a oublié d'aller cirer ses chaussures ? Trouvé ! Ah non, désolé ce n'était pas vous… euh, on mange quoi ce midi ? Des nems au sirop, intéressant…

* * *

Alternatif no 1 : Les démolisseurs

A)

Une scène de concert enflammé, un groupe déchaîné, un public enragé… A tableau classique, coup classique : le moment est venu de casser la guitare !

« Vas-y Kankuro ! Éclate-la !

- Rohh nan, celle-là est collector !

- Aller sois cool !

- T'as qu'à défoncer ta batterie ! »

Naruto réfléchit un instant (ou plutôt il prit l'air de réfléchir). Il pensa d'abord aux deux litres de coca qu'il avait ingurgité deux heures au paravent et il se dit qu'il ne retenterait plus l'expérience avant d'avoir une bonne raison de boire du coca. Il se leva dans un élan de colère (après avoir capté ce que venait de lui dire le guitariste).

« Ah ouai, tu veux la jouer comme ça ! »

Il se mit à renverser les caisses, les toms et les timbales.

« On va pas en rester là, crois-moi ! », puis, s'adressant au public :

« Aller tout le monde avec moi ! On démonte tout ça et on le renvoi au fournisseur en pièces détachées !»

Le public, tel une bande organisée de fourmis tueuses de petit poids à la sauce mexicaine, se rua sur la scène et dans les coulisses. Il commençait à tout fracasser. On aurait pu croire la fin du monde. Chacun y allait à coup de pieds de biche et de batte de baseball (il faut toujours avoir une batte sous la main). Soudain, un décérébré lança : « Free fight ! ». Tout le monde s'arrêta. C'était LE mot à ne pas sortir. Alors que certains affichait déjà des sourires sadiques sur leur bouille, d'autres de sentait partir. En allant à ce concert, ils avaient perdu leur âme, mais là, ils n'étaient pas près de la retrouver. Elle s'envolait bien haut pour ne surtout pas voir ce massacre.

Le chanteur (mettez qui vous voulez, c'est cadeau), tenta de récupérer l'histoire :

« Euh, 1 2 1 2, on offre la nouvelle EP à tout le monde si on arrête là, ok ?

Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ton EP ! »

Et ce fut la fin. Plus que des pièces détachées, la scène devint poussière, une poussière rouge de sang.

C'est vrai ça ? Non, on n'y croit pas. Il ne manque plus que « et c'est ainsi que le désert rouge en Australie fut créé ! ».

B)

Ping !

Pong.

Ping !

Pong.

Piiinng !

Ploc, ploc…

« Gagné !

- Je t'emmerde, avec un « J » majuscule. Et tu sais ce que j'en fais de ta raquette de merde, et bah je lui marche sur la gueule ! Tiens ! Tiens !

- Oh, sois pas mauvais joueur… et puis c'est pas la faute de la raquette…

- Ouai, c'est vrai ça… et bah tu vois ce que j'en fais de la table ? Tiens prend ça !

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'attaquer la table à coup de fraiseur sois une très bonne idée…

- C'est sûr que ce serais bien plus efficace dans ta gueule !

- Je dis ça, je dis rien…

- (voix inconnue) On pourrait la bétonner !

(Echange de regards perplexes)

- C'est moi, ou c'est le chat qui vient de parler ? »

Tous deux s'approchent du matou qui se lève et vient à leur rencontre, cherchant des caresses. Le premier tend la main vers lui, et la petite (moyenne) boule de poils lui répond par un petit miaulement.

- C'est le même miaulement que quand il a faim. »

La morale ? Euh; les chats peuvent attendrir les cœurs les plus cruels ! Quoi ? Ils ont bétonné le chat !

C)

« Les haricots magiques peuvent être très dangereux ! »

Rin regardait son interlocuteur, clignant des yeux : elle n'avait pas compris.

« Si, si ! Je t'assure, repris Obito. Si un haricot magique devient trop grand, il peut faire des ravages ! Imagine, tu plantes une graine de haricot magique dans ton jardin. Tu l'arroses à peu près tous les deux jours (plus en été quand il fait chaud), il grandit, il grandit, il grandiiiiiit, il GRANDIIIIIIIT ! Et les racines passent sous ta maison, et tout s'écroule, et si le gaz est ouvert, ou si ta voiture est dans le garage, ça exploooooose ! Et si tu as mis un engrais bizarre avec de la kryptonite, ça fait un haricot magique mutant ! Tu te rends compte ?! Déjà qu'en soit un haricot magique, c'est un haricot un peu mutant, mais si c'est un double mutant ! Enfin tu vois… Le seul moyen de l'arrêter serait de l'asperger de kryptonite blanche… ou bien d'appeler les Tontons flingeurs. »

Rin regardait son interlocuteur, clignant des yeux : elle n'avait toujours pas compris.


	2. Chapter 2

Re! 2 nouveaux chapitres alternatifs, choisissez vos primeurs de saisons!

**Alernatif no 2 : Ça manque de sang.**

A)

Naruto posa sa tête entre ses mains, lassé.

« J'ai toujours su que ça finirais comme ça un jour. »

Sasuke, l'air désabusé leva ses yeux vers le sillage d'un avion.

« Ca a toujours manqué de sang, il fallait bien qu'on en arrive là.

- Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin d'espace.

- Moi, j'ai besoin de gore.

- Braindead ?

- Vas-y lance ! Montre voir la jacket.

- Tiens et pousse toi un peu du canap' ! »

B)

Aux urgences de Konoha, c'est la folie. Les blessés arrivent en masse. La sortie du nouvel album de Killer Bee fait des dégâts… Toujours est –il que tout le monde se trouve dépassé par les événements.

« Docteur Haruno ! On manque de perfusion !

- Mettez ça à la place !

- Was ist das?

- Du remontant ! » (Oui-oui, c'est bien le même remontant que dans Final Fantasy)

Du « remontant » ? C'est… flou. Cette appellation aussi mystérieuse que précise aura sauvé bien des Konoha-tien ? Konohaein ? Konokarien ? Habitants de Konoha !

C)

Université de Konoha, 8h05, en cours de philo :

« Sujet : Manquer de sang quand on est pas hémophile »

« Vous avez deux heures bande de sous-merde. Des questions ? Pas de question ? Oui toi ?

- Je comprends pas tr…

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ? Alors c'est bien, ce soir j'aurais de quoi me torcher. »

Université de Konoha, 8h07, en cours de philo :

…

« Déjà fini ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Et oui, composer sur un sujet, c'est plus difficile que de jouer à la play toute la nuit ! »

Un élève (j'opterais pour Shikamaru, geek de service) essaya de se relever, mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Il tendit faiblement sa main vers le haut :

« Vo…vous ne diri…ez pas ça…si…si…vous saviez… »

Sa tête retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Mais ce que personne n'avait prévu c'était l'arrivé de Super-ninja.

Alors que ce cher Monsieur Hatake ramassait ses copies, Super-ninja arriva par la fenêtre, dans un élan héroïque et se réceptionna comme une fleur sur une table. Toutes les âmes abandonnées depuis la sonnerie, où avait retentit aussi bien le début de leur journée que celui de leur calvaire ; se sentaient revivre et happer comme par une sorte d'aura bienfaisante. Super-ninja se dirigea de ses pas furtifs et félins vers M. Hatake.

« Ninja ! »

« Oh putain, il l'a planté ! » s'écria Kiba

Super-ninja se retourna aussi vite qu'une truite dorée à la recherche d'un insecte se noyant. Ses yeux devinrent ceux de Nago (cf Princesse Mononoké), enragé et perdus.

Panique totale ! Super-ninja allait un élève à l'autre. Ces derniers fuyaient de tous côtés. Impossible de sortir de la classe, M. Hatake les avaient enfermés ! (oui prof sadique) Un à un, ils s'effondraient par terre. « C'est la fin », hurlaient les uns, « pourquoi personne ne vient nous aider, ils ne nous entendent pas ?! », d'autres appelait leur mère, « Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'appelait comme ça. ».

Fut-ce l'appelle de ventre ou la lassitude de jouer dans la salle de classe, Super-ninja s'en alla comme il était entré. Il laissa dernière lui quelques survivants traumatisés.

« Au moins, maintenant on a de la matière pour la disset'.

- Cherche la clef plutôt que de dire des trucs pareils connard ! »

* * *

**Alternatif no 3: Qwerty en 3D (Linkin Park, Qwerty)**

A)

QWERTY

« L'effet 3D est vraiment bien réalisé…

- Après tout ce sont des professionnels… ». Itachi Uchiwa, docteur en Qwerty, ne put s'empêcher de remettre en place ses lunettes, tic qu'il avait développé durant ses longues et difficiles années de recherche sur le sens caché de Qwerty.

B)

CES CHIENS!

C)

« Je préfère pas imaginer.

- Essayons tout de même », finit par bredouiller Shikamaru.

Chôji et Skikamaru se regardère l'air perplexe. Ce dernier avança fébrilement son doigt vers le bouton marche de la chaîne Hifi. « Courage Skika ! », pensa Chôji de toutes ses forces en fermant les yeux. Une goutte de sueur tomba du front de Shikamaru. Les deux amis se stoppèrent dans leur mouvement. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux sur cette goutte de sueur, retenant leur souffle.

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Wazaaaa » cria Chôji. Il prit la main de son vieux complice et écrasa son doigt sur le bouton.

« But I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you » (Phil Collins, True colors)

« C'est pas la bonne. » Les deux compères relâchèrent toute la tension accumulée dans un long soupir. Chôji se redressa sur sa chaise et vis passer Naruto dans l'encadrement de la porte, un walkman sur les oreilles. Son ombre le suivait et elle s'arrêta. Chôji la fixa intensément. L'ombre fit demi-tour et Naruto reparu. Cette fois ci il se dirigeait gaiement vers ses amis.

« Et les gars, écouter ça, c'est la nouvelle dimension ! » Il brancha son walkman sur la chaîne.

« YOUR LIES ! »

Fin bonus :

Naruto, content de lui, regardait ses amis convulser et se désintégrer sur sol à l'écoute de la nouvelle dimension de Qwerty.


End file.
